Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.5
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.5 est le 5ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Kazunari Takao, Tatsuhisa Suzuki qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: It’s Impossible to Hate Him #''F.O.V. (Field of View)'' #Monologue: We Will Get Much Stronger #''Ace-sama ni Banzai'' #''F.O.V. (Off Vocal)'' #''Ace-sama ni Banzai (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue = “It’s Impossible to Hate Him” My special ability is being able to change my point of view in my mind’s eye and see the entirety of the court—it’s called the “hawk eye”. That’s the reason why Kuroko’s misdirection doesn’t work on me. This year, Shūtoku acquired Midorima Shintarō, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Sure, he’s strong, but he’s also super sensitive and willful. I couldn’t stand him at first, either, but there’s not a guy on the team who doesn’t acknowledge his strength. I know he puts in more effort than anyone else. He’s a bit weird, but it’s somehow impossible to hate him.Monologue Traduction par grimmfeather |-| F.O.V. = - Romaji = Chotto na~ shingai tte mon daro / motto keikai shite yo Ore mo warito yareru hou da ze / mou sugu wakaru kara Attenai you na feiku nanka ha / karuku omitooshi da Wo-o-o-oh / agaitenna tte / ah, Tensai no aibou ha sorenari de nakucha daro? (Ha-ha, that’s right!) Dare ni demo dekiru hodo (Ha-ha, don’t you know?) amakunai ne Nigasanai ze / sono kage mo / subete ha kono shikai no naka da Soredemo mada / tsuitekuru nara / maji na yatsu ha tsukiau ze Saa puraido de kakattekoi yo / yawana asobi ja tsuuyoushinai Kozaiku mo shoumen toppa mo / miemie no field of view Datte na~ seichou tte mon darou / tachitomattecha darui Sukiru appu shite reburu appu shite / tsugi no jibun ni naru Kekkyoku sou jan ne doryoku nante sa / kangaeru yori saki ni Wo-o-o-oh / shichatte n datte / ah, Utsurikondeiru no ha imi to ishi no yajirushi (Ha-ha, it’s so cool) Te ni toru you ni wakaru (Ha-ha, and easy) nagare wo tate Sorasenai ze / yoku mieru / omae ha kono shikai no naka da Doko ni ite mo / nando kita tte / ore no me ni ha onaji sa Nigasanai ze / sono kage mo / subete ha kono shikai no naka da Soredemo mada / tsuitekuru nara / maji na yatsu ha tsukiau ze Saa puraido de kakattekoi yo / yawana asobi ja tsuuyoushinai Kozaiku mo shoumen toppa mo / miemie no field of viewRomaji & Traduction par grimmfeather - English = Come on, now~ / I’m a little disappointed / You’ve gotta be on your guard I’m pretty capable myself / You’ll see soon enough Lame feints like yours are so simple to read Wo-o-o-oh / I told you it was pointless / Ah— I’m more than just the partner of a prodigy (Haha, that’s right!) Besides, filling that role (Haha, don’t you know?) is tougher than you think There’s no escape, not even for that “shadow” / Everything is within my field of view But if you still want to try your luck, then make sure you bring your A game Come at me and put your pride on the line / Half-hearted plays are never gonna cut it Whether it’s a tricky play or a head-on attack / I can see it perfectly in my field of view After all~ / That’s what it means to grow and improve / I’d get bored if we never advanced I’ll increase my skills and level up / I’ll take myself to the next stage That’s the way “effort” works, I guess / Before you even know it Wo-o-o-oh / You're already on your way / Ah— What you see is the reflection of our purpose and our will (Haha, it’s so cool) Your strategy is perfectly obvious to me (Haha, and easy) / So your momentum stops here I won’t lose sight of you / I can see you clearly / You’re inside my field of view No matter where you go / No matter how many times you try / It makes no difference in my eyes There’s no escape, not even for that “shadow” / Everything is within my field of view But if you still want to try your luck, then make sure you bring your A game Come at me and put your pride on the line / Half-hearted plays are never gonna cut it Whether it’s a tricky play or a head-on attack / I can see it perfectly in my field of view }} |-| Monologue 2 = “We Will Get Much Stronger” I felt it the first time I met Kuroko: I realized that we’re the same type of player. We’re both freshmen, and we both specialize in passing—it’s our livelihood as athletes. That’s why I don’t want to lose to you, Kuroko. Shūtoku will—we will get much stronger. Then we’ll definitely have our revenge on both you and Seirin. Ah, but first I’ll make Shin-chan admit that this team is the best. Ha, just kidding! |-| Ace-sama ni Banzai = - Romaji = Shingou machi de renpai kiroku koushin Shouritsu wa mou hateshinaku zerottenda Yuuzen to yatsu wa kyou mo shiruko wo susuru Shouganee naatte pedaru koide Mattaku ore mo monozuki sugiru ze Nandakanda to omoshirogatte Koto no yukue yoko kara kenbutsu Seishun ni tachiau ze Jissai donna teki ni datte sensai na kurai maji ni natte Settokuryoku anda minna shiteru sa Taigai myou na BARANSU de choi choi rikai koeru gendou Demo kirai ni narenai ne, uchi no henkutsu na woh woh EESU sama ni banzai! Aki mo sezu SUTOIKKU ni SHUUTO renshuu Katawara no okimono wa maa are darou Kekka komi de yararecha tamannai ze Mitomezu ni irarenai Jishin manman de doitsumo koitsumo Yoseba ii no ni doryokuka da yo na Sonna aite ga gorogoro detekuru Seishun tte yakkai da Juubun nante senbiki wa doko made ittatte muri Iji no hariai da yamenai sa Tayoreru KUORITI taido de shimeshi atte Mada ue wo mezashiteirun darou kibishii woh woh EESU sama ni sansei! Jissai donna teki ni datte sensai na kurai maji ni natte Settokuryoku anda minna shiteru sa Taigai myou na BARANSU de choi choi rikai koeru gendou Demo kirai ni narenai ne, uchi no henkutsu na woh woh EESU sama ni banzai! Shingou machi de renpai kiroku koushin Shouritsu wa mou hateshinaku zerottenda Yuuzen to yatsu wa kyou mo shiruko wo susuru Shouganee naatte pedaru koideRomaji & Traduction par animelyrics - English = While waiting at the stoplight, my losing streak gets updated My winning percentage is an everlasting zero He's calmly sipping on his shiruko again today I think "it can't be helped" and keep pedaling I really have an idle curiosity Getting amused by one thing or another Watching as it unfolds This is youth Against any opponent, he goes on his serious mode to the point he's sensitive He has persuasive power, everyone knows it Even with a moderately unusual balance and actions that are beyond understanding, I can't hate him, woh woh Cheers to our difficult Ace-sama! Stoically and tirelessly practicing shots And that item beside him, that's...uhh With those results, it would be unbearable if he lost I can't help but acknowledge him With a brimming confidence, he takes on everybody It's better if he stopped that, but he's such a hard-worker to do so Then opponents like him keep on appearing Youth is such a burden There's no use drawing the line of when it's enough It's a competition of the willpower, we won't stop Show a reliable quality through attitude You're still aiming for the top, right? woh woh A nod of approval to our strict Ace-sama! Against any opponent, he goes on his serious mode to the point he's sensitive He has persuasive power, everyone knows it Even with a moderately unusual balance and actions that are beyond understanding, I can't hate him, woh woh Cheers to our difficult Ace-sama! While waiting at the stoplight, my losing streak gets updated My winning percentage is an everlasting zero He's calmly sipping on his shiruko again today I think "it can't be helped" and keep pedaling * Shiruko is a drink with red beans. }} Trivia *Tatsuhisa Suzuki, le seiyu de Takao, est un chanteur du groupe OLDCODEX qui chante dans le 2ème et 3ème ending. References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo